Talk:Albus Potter/Archive 1
Citation needed This is marked with a citation needed tag: "J. K. Rowling has stated that she finds Albus the most 'interesting' of Harry's children, possibly referencing a future Potter-based work." The closest verification I could find on a Google search was this. It's just another fan re-quoting, and it's possible they read it here. I'll keep looking though. —Scott (talk) 15:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :It´s from "A Year in Life I think.--Rodolphus 15:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks! I found it in this section. —Scott (talk) 17:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) eyes If Albus has Harry and Lily's eyes Albus may look like Harry which makes Albus looks likes James since Harry looks like James.--HallieryElizabeth 16:27, 27 March 2008 (UTC) He may look like Harry, but that is only because of the eyes. AlastorMoody 05:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Only because of the eyes? I don't think so. It says "Scorpius resembled his father as much as Albus resembled his" or something and I doubt Harry could tell that Scorpius had the same eye colour as his father from a distance. I take this as meaning Albus bears a strong physical resemblance to Harry and Scorpius similarly resembles Draco. Albus doesn't have a lightning scar though, of course. Chanpuruuu (talk) 20:55, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Godfather Does anyone know whether J.K revealed who Albus's godparents are? I always thought it was Teddy... Dante91, 16:44, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :No, she's never revealed who his godparents are. However, I think it's highly unlikely that Teddy would be his godfather, considering that he's only eight years older than Albus. Oread 18:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :No offense, but how is that unlikely that Teddy could be his godfather. My friend Donnie is his niece's godfather and he's only 15, and she's 1. However I do agree that J.K. never revealed who Albus' godparents are. Gryff23 20:09, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's unlikely because Teddy was only seven or eight years old when Albus was born. The technical meaning of godparent is that it's the person or people who sponsor a child's baptism (in Christianity; there is a similar role in the bris in Judaism). A teenager can easily do this, but an eight-year-old? ::In any case, I don't think it's used in a religious sense in Harry Potter (Harry didn't attend Teddy's baptism, if he had one, and religion isn't really addressed in the series), in which case godparents are the ones responsible for the children in case his or her parents die. I personally — and this is just my opinion — don't think it's likely that someone would give this role to a child, unless it was purely ceremonial. Oread 20:31, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I had heard that his godparent were Ron and Hermione. --Lupin & Kingsley 17:47, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : R & H are James' godparents. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 18:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : J.K. has stated in "A Year in the Life", when she drew out the future of the Weasley family that all of the Potter children's godparents are Ron and Hermione, so whoever can edit this page should add that. Pack Alpha of Europe 02:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Actually you are wrong she said that Hermione and Ron where James's God parents she didnt' say anything about either Lily or Albus Blood Status A witch or wizard with at least one wizarding parent but at least one Muggle parent or grandparent. Is how a half-blood is described on the Hary Potter Lexicon, therefore James, Albus, and Lily do not fit the half-blood requirement. Pure-blood extremists may not acknowledge James, Albus, and Lily as purebloods, but that doesn't matter. They do not fit into half-blood at all, they fit more into purebloods so I will put them there. :This is already being discussed on Talk:James Potter II. Oread (talk) 05:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I agree . I have a Pure-Blood obbsesion . They should be only Muggle-Borns and Pure-Bloods . And if they have unless an Pure-Blood parent they should be Pure-Bloods . If they ar two Muggles-Born , he should be Wizards ( whitout history about blood purity ) Is He Pure Blood Or Half Blood User:Lucy Anne Potter 09:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Half-blood. Rowling said that ANY traceable muggle ancestry keeps one from being considered "pure-blood", at least by those who care about the distinctions in the first place. 09:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) House Am I right that Albus was in Gryffindors? --Lupin & Kingsley 21:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe that his House has ever been revealed. In the epilogue of Deathly Hallows, we find out that James is in Gryffindor, and it is implied that Albus will be in Slytherin, but that isn't proof of where he ends up. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 04:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC) How do we know the time when he was born? I haven't heard anything about him being born between August and September. Could someone find out where this came from? So sorry, I thought it said in 2006 for both dates not two different year. Stupid mistake really sorry. Slytherin The article says Albus was later placed in Slytherin and gives a source as the Deathly Hallows epilogue. I know as a fact that this is false, and so I'm removing it until such a time (if ever) when this is given as canon. --Parodist 01:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :That was a bit of fanon just added by an unregistered IP address. That's happened a few times before. - Nick O'Demus 03:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I saw on the desciption that Albus was pleased with hearing he could choose his house. He wasn't exactly 'pleased.' I'm changing it to the word used in the Epilogue itself. 'wonder.' There is a difference between the two words. (Arculus Ambleway) December 13 2009 The only reason Harry was considered for Slytherin was because of the fact that he was a Horcrux and had similar traits to Voldemort. Albus is not a horcrux and doesn't have any ties to Voldemort apart from through his father. Therefore, Albus should be treated as an individual by the Sorting hat and will be sorted dependent entirely on his traits and personality. 12:39, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :Actually no. The Horcrux thing was a contributing factor, because it enabled him to talk to snakes and stuff, like Salazar Slytherin. But as Dumbledore points out, Harry has other qualities valued by Slytherin, such as a certain disregard for rules, resourcefulness, and determination. Slytherin and Gryffindor are very similar in some aspects, but their attitudes are different, which may be why they often hate each other. That's not to say that every Gryffindor could be a potential Slytherin candidate, but I'm sure some would be and still end up in Gryffindor. For example Dumbledore might have been considered for Slytherin because he was so obsessed with power. Anyway, it's true that Albus wouldn't be considered for Slytherin for a reason such as speaking Parseltongue, because he doesn't, but maybe for other reasons. If Harry is a potential Slytherin, Albus could be too since he's his son. However he is also part Weasley, a family with a long tradition of being sorted into Gryffindor, and even if he would change his mind, he was negative to Slytherin at first. You often end up in the same house as your family. So it still seems plausible Albus could be a Gryffindor even though it is likely the Sorting Hat would see Slytherin traits in him that we don't know of and place him there. Chanpuruuu (talk) 21:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Glasses! Why doesn't the description say Albus wears glasses? I would add it in, but i can't edit the page! Someone please write that he wears glasses. :I've wrote this twice, and someone keeps removing it. Please don't take it off. There is evidence to say he wears glasses---J.K.R. says Albus resembles Harry greatly, and Harry's glasses are an important part of his appearence. If Albus didn't wear any, she would have said something about this. Albus does wear glasses, so please do not remove it again. ---User:General Ironbeak :While she hasn't said that he doesn't, she also hasn't said (at least that I know of) that he does. Since it's not mentioned in the DH epilogue, it can't be considered canonical without a reliable source. And I don't believe it's said Albus resembles Harry exactly; since wearing glasses has nothing to do with genetics, Albus could still resemble Harry without them. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 07:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) She also hasn't said he has black hair, and yet that is mentioned. And while glasses have nothing to do with genetics, Harry wore them like his dad! So i'm putting it back. ---User:General Ironbeak : Two wrongs does not make a right. Just because his dad and grandfather had glasses doesn't mean Albus would have them. I don't know if poor eyesight is genetic but there are a few points that needs to be considered here: #Poor eyesight in itself is not something that defines your physical appearance - even if he had poor eyesight he could just as well have a milder variation and only requiring reading glasses or - heck - it's 2017 so maybe his eyesight could be corrected by magical or muggle means. #Speculation is all fine and dandy on the talk page, but if JKR doesn't say he has glasses and the film doesn't show him having glasses, chances are that he didn't have glasses. By all means, the films have been wrong before (blue or brown eyes instead of green, etc.) but without JKR's words we have to hold the films for true. #While we're at it, if there's no canon source stating that Albus has black hair then that should probably be removed as well since it looks more brown in the film. Just because Albus looks like Harry doesn't neccessary mean that he is an exact copy. Real life people are defined by morethan their colours, so it could be that Albus has a similar facial structure and build to Harry but a completely different hair colour. : I justify this rant by bringing up myself as an example. I look a great lot like my mother when she was my age, butI have notably lighter hair and has so far never required glasses (which both my parents have). My grandmother (bless her, she's getting old) occasionally call me by my mother's name. Rather than getting hinged on his colours, try think of the novel concept that Albus mayhaps inherited Harry's throughly unmentioned nose? Aryllia 14:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : Folks, sorry to disappointed (or cheer) you but wearing glasses has a very strong genetic component to it. Since both James and Harry wore glasses, chances are that any of the Potter children may wear them too. It all depends on the genes of Ginny. Hope this clarifies things. MLewis, February 25, 2013 What are we thinking?! I do not like how all biographies are written in past tense, but seriously, we're talking about something that will happen in 2017!!! We can't possibly do this here! ---User:General Ironbeak :Like it or not, it's still an in-universe topic. I've gotten used to it through my contributions at the 24 Wiki, in which all IU articles are written in past, and all OOU topics use all three, where necessary. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 07:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::There's a lot of fiction that takes place in the future, this is one of them, it's just unsettling since the main story took place in present tense and only the afterward fast forwarded. If you write a bio about say, 'The Dark Knight Returns' or 'Spiderman 2098' then it all has to be past because it already happened in publication even if the story hasn't in our timeline. The thing is... in terms of reality nothing has happened or ever will, since it's fictional, so we base the tense on when it was printed, which is always past. Ty 08:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Interesting With Harry's 2 sons, he does the first names after the primary male influences in his life (James, father, Albus, first real surrogate he meets) and both of them end in an 's'. The middle names both start with 's' and are people he initially thought of as enemies who murdered the former but were actually their closest friends. I can't help but wonder if Rowling had this in mind when she named Jamesirius and Albuseverus? Like especially with Sirius and Severus, that is just so similar. Basically make 'x' the vowel, X and interjecting consonant their names are SxXx + us the only exception being Snape's got the extra 'r' wihich is in the middle of Sirius anyway. All the names end in S... Ty 03:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) What If? So I read on JKR's official website that maybe in 10 ten years, she might start writing some more Harry Potter books. I was just thinking, wouldn't it be cool if it followed Albus, and he was in Slytherin?!--Bella Goth 17:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Bella Goth I'm writing a fan fiction that fallows after the epilugue starting right when James a Albus are looking for seats on the train after saying goodbye to their parents. You guys should check it out. Kgestes112098 04:25, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Kgestes112098 How can we find your fanfiction? What is the link? Doctorwho29 21:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I Think There's Something Wrong With The Article!!!!!!!! I noticed when I was reading the article about Albus Potter something small was wrong. I can't change it and it really bugs me. If one of you can change it for me or explain how I am wrong, I would appreciate it. The article says: When he felt insecure about attending Hogwarts for the first time and worried he would be in Slytherin, his father comforted him, and his mother did likewise when his uncle Ron teased his cousin Rose about getting disinherited if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor house, as did his aunt Hermione. I pretty sure that last part is wrong. Hermione didn't tease them about not being in Gryffindor. If it is supposed to mean something else than I am interpreting, please change it so it is more clear to the readers. Thank You!!!!! :I'm fairly certain, they meant that she was kindly about which house, b/c she scolded Ron for teasing, but the grammar was poor. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 00:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I've seen pictures and video's that have been updated on google and The real James is actually funny in real life too. haha. anyways they got really good actors to be the kids of harry and ron and ginny (ect), all the kids look so much like their parents. They totally aged Malfoy too much, he looks 60 something lol. oh and for those of you up there that say that Albus wears glasses, you're all wrong because in the picture he wears no glasses and in the video's too What do pictures about the movie matter? Harry has brown hair in the movies, should we change his hair colour on his wiki page to brown? He has blue eyes in the movies, should we also change his eye colour? Ron has green eyes in the movies but blue eyes in the books; does that mean we should change the information on the wiki page, that goes by canon information or else movie information if not contradicted by book canon, to him having green eyes? Whether Albus wears glasses in the books or does not wear glasses is irrelevent; it has never been mentioned in the books.... As such, we can change the information on his page to him not wearing glasses, since it does not contradict any book canon. AlastorMoody 06:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) just a random question...but... I've been thinking that Al could be a Ravenclaw, but he could also be a Slytherin. Which do people think? Ravenclaw or Slytherin? He Should Be In Gryffndor He Looks Like A Gryffndor And Hes So Cute I Just Love Him But Between Ravenclaw and Slytherin I Choose Slytherin M.K. Longbow 13:17, June 14, 2011 (UTC) RAVENCLAW OR SLYTHERIN? Slytherin but i still want gryffindor 12:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I hope he will be in Slytherin. Party because he has such a fear of being in Slytherin, and it would be interesting to see how he reacts to being put in there. Also, like his page says, his initials are the same as a certain kind of snake, asp, which could be some sort of foreshadowing as to what house he will be in. AlastorMoody 04:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Can we really be certain of Albus' house? Just because his parents and brother were Sorted into Gryffindor, doesn't mean he will too. We don't really know a lot about his personality and traits so we can't be certain. Albus was scared that he would be Sorted into Slytherin and so when Harry told him that he can choose his house, I think he would have done exactly as Harry had and chosen Gryffindor. His family had all been Gryffindors and he would have felt most comfortable there with his brother. Family has nothing to do House determination. Parvarti and Padma Patil were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. :) Artemis Monroe 12:53, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hufflepuff? How about Hufflepuff? It'd be nice for two reasons: 1) It's never described entirely, the House, and 2) it'd be nice to go along with Jo adding a chapter describing the Hufflepuff common room in full to Pottermore for anyone sorted into the House Year The date Albus and James potter went to hogwarts would have been 2028 not 2017 because it's seventeen years on from 2011. :2017 is correct, one starts attending Hogwarts at 11 years of age so if he was born in 2006 then he'd start at Hogwarts in 2017. Also, please always sign talk page entries using 4 tildes (~). -Shorty1982 20:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :The seventh book does not take place in 2011, it takes place in 1998 (see the dates on James and Lily's tombstones for clarification). Therefore, 19 years after 1998 would be 2017. ChrisDen 22:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : New Profile Pic Hello i've been thinking about a new Profile Pic since it has been a long time that the old one took place so i have a suggestion :) ' ' Does Albus, or any of his children for that matter, know that their father is a legend? The fact that they are confused about why people stare at him makes me think that they don't. But I would imagine that, like when Harry was younger, other wizards if not his own family would tell him at least the fairy tale version of it all. StainlessX 00:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Possible House? I Dont know but look what i found on the internet !!!!! is it possibly that they doing another movie you know Harry potter epilogie part 2 or something????? I think the tie of Albus Potter looks more like Hufflepuff than Gryffindor, black and yellow. O. k., this yellow looks more than gold but the other colour is black and not red. I've read that there are cut scenes from the last film and that there would be an extended version of the epilogue. Perhaps these photos are from that scene? 19:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Those pictures are clearly photoshopped (not even that good ones, I might add) and, as such, are not valid canon sources. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I do not think they are photoshopped, and I do not think they are making another movie, I only think that he went to some sort of party and wore a Gryffindor tie. Ben Clarke was at the same thing and he wore a Slytherin tie. AlastorMoody 21:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :The Rose one is photoshopped for sure. Look at the tie, it's not as blurry as the rest of the picture. It's also the old design of the uniform and I highly doubt they'd bring it back. Not to mention that J. K. Rowling wanted to make sure they could not make a Harry Potter-themed movie based on anything other than her books. I don't know if you added these comments before the release of the last movie, but I just wanted to clarify anyway. Chanpuruuu (talk) 21:24, February 16, 2014 (UTC) NOT black hair Where does a canon source state that he has black hair? Granted, I recall he is described as the one that looks the most like Harry but that does not mean they have the same hair colour. The only canon sourse on his hair I know about is the films - where he has brown hair. I'll hold on changing it in case someone can pop up with another canon source that contradicts the film though. Aryllia 03:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Added a tag. I think that things like hair colour are not to be derived from actor appearances (though this appears to be inconsistent), so if we can't say for certain that his hair is black, it should probably go unstated. -- 1337star (Owl Post) 04:57, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Correction Correction! Hi! I don't know who wrote this bio but Albus is Harry's first child. James is Harry's godson, Tonks and Remus son. Thanks, XOXO. Tatiana. :James is not a godson. That's Teddy Lupin. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Family Info We need to fix up Albus family info box. It said Dudley Dursley(second cousin) Dudley Dursley's children(third cousins). But Dudley is his first cousin once remove and Dudley's kids are his second cousins. They are also posted right next to the Black Family name on there. I tried awhile back to fix it, but I can't seem to be able to. As I never build an info box or did anything with it before. Can someone fix that please. Hopemon (talk) 16:18, October 16, 2012 (UTC) : . Per the character infobox guidelines, I removed them completely. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 16:59, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I did take another look to see if I can. I did found out how, but I didn't want to as I was worry if I make a mistake. Thank you. Hopemon (talk) 20:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Albus Serverus Dumbledore/Harry? You know that in the move where Harry is shown as a babay in his crib watching his parents get murdered? The actor that plays that baby later plays Albus Serverus Potter. :: This is not true. Baby Harry in the first movie, Philosopher's Stone, is played by the Saunders Triplets. Baby Harry in Deathly Hallows is played by Toby Papworth. Albus Severus Potter is played by Arthur Bowen. SeleneForbes (talk) 17:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Movie vs. book quote User:Hunnie Bunn has reverted this change, asserting that the quote at the top is a book quote. But I don't think it is. In the edition I have (Bloomsbury, first Children's Edition), the quote is: Albus Severus '"Potter" here, you were named '''for "after" two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.'' Perhaps it's different in other editions? Actually, this video shows that it isn't said like that in the movie either. The movie quote is: Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man '''I've ever known'.'' So I'm changing it to the wording I've read in the book, the current one is a mix of book and movie wording. Luna Scamander (talk) 09:51, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :I take full responsibility for my error; having the Bloomsbury Celebratory Edition, I can verify that I was incorrect in stating that the top quote was from the book and can confirm that the new quote is, as you say, the correct one from the novel. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 13:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC) /*Potter name*/ Maybe the various entries need to be updated to reflect the information in Pottermore concerning Linfred of Stinchcombe concerning the origin of the Potter namehttp://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Linfred_of_Stinchcombe. Either that or a see Linfred for the name origion to save cutting and pasting the exact same info on different pages. (Vaudree (talk) 20:07, October 26, 2015 (UTC)) ASP Like Albus Severus's initials! (Vaudree (talk) 20:14, October 26, 2015 (UTC))